Satan's Faeries
by scratchtopieces
Summary: Crossover between Dragon Knights and Cardcaptors. Please R&R.


Satan's Faeries Roses are red Violets are blue I don't own these characters And nether do you  
  
Except for: Night Kat, Blood Wolf, Luna and Sol  
  
"Wake up sunshine!" Luna shook Sol awake. "I'm up! I'm up!" Sol cried. "Good." Luna was a tall girl with long black hair with red tips and black eyes. "I got a call." "About what?" Sol was her tall twin with silver hair and golden eyes. "Someone's using faerie magic." "Who do they want." "Both of us, but they're sending an extra." "Who?" "Didn't say." "Ready?" They transformed into the last faeries, Ruby Moon and Saphirre Sun. Ruby's outfit has red butterfly wings, pink hair, collar, tube top dress, and gloves. Her colors are red and black. She controls the moon as a dark faerie. Saphirre's outfit consists of black/blue butterfly wings, gloves, foot wraps, pants, shirt, and tassels. His colors are black and blue. He controls the sun as a light faerie. They dissaperated into Satan's office.  
  
Satan's office "You called?" Saphirre implored. "Yes, my son is using faerie magic without permission. You know what the penalty is." "Yes, but he's your son." Ruby pleaded. "It goes unexcused. I will not have him ruling Hell. Besides, I have another son." "Oh, so they're disposable?" "Send him in." Satan told his assistant. The door opened and a tall man with black hair and red eyes walked in. "Rath Illusen, my other son. He'll be helping you." "Hottie." Ruby whispered to Saphirre. "Ruby!" Saphirre scolded. "Oh!" "Ruby Moon, dark, 2nd of the last remaining faeries. At your service." Ruby bowed. "Saphirre Sun, light, 1st of the remaining faeries. Protect and serve." "They're twins." Satan explained. "I see. Rath Illusen, pleasure, I'm sure." He bowed to Ruby. "Seeing as we have the same status, I will not address you as 'your highness'." Ruby stated. "Understood." Rath accepted. "Shall we?" Saphirre led the way up to Earth, on the way changing into Sol. And Ruby into Luna. "In this form you will address me as Luna, and Saphirre as Sol." "Alright." "So, I'll go check the parks and stores. You guys go play in the dark." Sol headed off in the direction of the park. "Lets go." Luna turned and walked towered the deserted buildings. Rath followed.  
  
Deserted building #5 "Why'd he pair me up with you?" Rath stopped Luna from going any farther. "Sol and I can communicate telepathically. So, one of us had to be with you. He just figured better me than him. Seeing as we're both dark and all." Luna easily sidestepped Rath by ducking underneath his arm. She then changed into Night Kat, a black panther with red/black butterfly wings and started searching for clues. Rath was startled. "What's a matter? Haven't you ever seen a Night Watcher?" Her voice was a low growl. "No matter." He turned into Blood Wolf, a gray wolf with blood red eyes and followed her. "Stay. " She stopped suddenly and started running. "Sol, come. Wait by Rath for my call."  
  
She kept running until she came to a door. She turned into Ruby and opened the door, hands glowing with black flame. The door creaked open.  
  
The room had a bed and a window. On the bed was a boy. "Nadil?" Ruby whispered. The boy turned to look at her. "You came to kill me, didn't you?" "Would you rather I kill you, or would you like to wait for the magic to kill you itself. You're not a faerie, the magic will kill you. You're already sick, aren't you?" "Yes. Please kill me. It hurts. Ha Ha! Ha Ha!" Nadil laughed mechanically. "SIMPLE DEATH" Black flame engulfed Nadil's body and he turned to ashes. "There, that's done." Ruby sighed. Then she dropped to the floor with Nadil's laughter in her head.  
  
Sol stopped talking and started running with Rath not far behind. "What's going on?" Rath panted. "Luna's hurt." They reached the door and stopped. Ruby was lying on the floor, barely breathing. "And I was just starting to think she could help me." Rath shook his head. He came and sat next to her. Ruby tried to sit up, mumbling something about Satan. "What?" Sol leaned close to her. "Satan rewards those with unfinished business." Ruby whispered. "Remember what mom said about making yourself heard." "Satan rewards those with unfinished business." Ruby sat up and fell into Rath's lap. "What happened?" "I killed him, but he placed a curse on me and I died. But as a reward, Satan brought me back to life." "Good job. Go to sleep, you earned it." Rath closed her eyes.  
  
Luna and Sol's apartment "I got a call." Rath told Sol. "About?" "My father wants me to learn about Earth. So I got to stay here, with you." "Joy. Seeing as Luna likes you, that shouldn't be a problem. You can stay in the guest room. Don't try anything." Sol seethed. Rath gulped. 


End file.
